Papa et Maman se sont encore disputés !
by BethB21
Summary: De retour après avoir été capturée par les Terriens, Clarke apprend ce qu'il s'est passé entre Raven et Bellamy et cela ne lui plaît pas. Du tout !


Hello,

Me revoilà avec une nouvelle histoire. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

Comme d'habitude, les 100 appartiennent à Jason Rothenberg et Kass Morgan, je ne fais que jouer avec eux.

J'ai dû modifier légèrement le délai entre le retour de Clarke et Finn après leur capture par les Terriens et le départ du camp.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Clarke et Finn étaient rentrés seulement quelques heures auparavant. Amenant avec eux la mauvaise nouvelle, les Terriens allaient attaquer dans cinq jours. Ils n'avaient que cinq jours pour s'organiser, faire le plein de provisions, de plantes médicinales, plier bagages et partir à la recherche d'un endroit plus sûr pour établir le campement. Ils avaient décidé de partir dans trois jours. Cela devrait leur laisser suffisamment de temps pour tout préparer et prendre un peu d'avance sur les Terriens.

Clarke s'apprêtait à sortir de la navette pour trouver Bellamy et voir avec lui si elle pouvait quitter le camp pour aller chercher les plantes, herbes et algues dont elle avait besoin quand elle entendit Raven et Finn se disputer. Ils étaient à l'arrière de la navette et s'ils ne hurlaient pas ils n'étaient pas spécialement discrets.

Elle allait s'éloigner pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité quand une phrase de Raven la cloua sur place.

« J'ai couché avec Bellamy. »

Cela avait apparemment choqué Finn également car il resta silencieux un moment avant de répondre.

« Tu te fous de moi ? Pourquoi ? Quand ? »

« Hier. Quand j'ai vu que tu ne revenais pas… »

Le reste de la conversation sembla disparaître alors que Clarke retournait dans la navette le cerveau en ébullition.

Hier. Pendant qu'elle et Finn étaient prisonniers. Qu'ils faisaient tout ce qu'ils pouvaient pour rester en vie. Qu'elle l'avait cru mort. Qu'elle avait cru mourir. Qu'elle avait tué un homme… Eux, ils s'envoyaient en l'air. Ils s'envoyaient en l'air comme si tout allait bien. Comme si personne ne manquait au camp. Comme si personne n'avait remarqué qu'ils n'étaient pas rentrés à temps.

Clarke fulminait. Elle tournait dans la navette comme un lion en cage. Elle finit par s'appuyer sur une table, souffla un bon coup et prit sa décision. Elle attrapa son sac, sortit de la navette, repéra Jasper, Monty et Octavia en pleine conversation et s'approcha d'eux.

« Je vais récupérer les plantes dont j'ai besoin. Vous venez avec moi ? »

« Bien sûr. »

Evidemment, dès qu'il était question de quitter le camp Octavia était la première partante.

« Bellamy est OK avec ça ? »

Evidemment, dès qu'il était question de suivre les règles du camp, Jasper était le premier !

« Je ne lui ai pas demandé. » Répondit Clarke froidement. « Je n'ai pas de compte à lui rendre. Ecoutez, si vous voulez venir on y va, sinon j'irais toute seule. »

A ces mots les trois autres se regardèrent pour essayer de comprendre quel était le problème mais visiblement aucun d'eux n'avait le plus petit indice sur ce qu'il se passait. Voyant que Clarke était déjà partie vers la porte Octavia se dépêcha de la rattraper, vite suivie des deux autres.

« Il y a un problème Clarke ? » Demanda la brune.

« Aucun. » Répondit Clarke toujours aussi froidement.

« Oui, c'est évident. » Ironisa Octavia.

Elles étaient arrivées à la porte et commençaient à l'ouvrir quand Bellamy arriva.

« Et je peux savoir où vous allez comme ça ? »

« J'ai plusieurs plantes à ramasser. » Se contenta de répondre Clarke sans le regarder.

Bellamy sembla un peu surpris du ton plus que glacial de la blonde. Il se tourna vers sa sœur qui haussa les épaules pour lui dire qu'elle non plus ne savait pas le pourquoi de sa colère. Il se retourna ensuite vers Clarke.

« Et tu comptes emmener ma sœur dans la forêt alors qu'il va faire nuit dans quelques heures et que les Terriens rôdent dehors ? »

Alors qu'Octavia commençait à protester Clarke repris la parole.

« Ta sœur est plus que capable de se défendre. Si tu arrêtais de la considérer comme une enfant tu t'en rendrais compte. Pour ce qui est de la nuit, plus je perds de temps à discuter avec toi plus tard je resterais dans cette foutue forêt. Et en ce qui concerne les Terriens, ils sont en train de planifier notre extermination pour dans cinq jours, ce qui veut dire qu'ils sont un peu occupés en ce moment. Maintenant laisse-moi passer. »

Elle ne le regardait toujours pas et cela, ainsi que le ton qu'elle employait commençait à franchement l'énerver. Quelque chose n'allait pas avec Clarke. Elle l'avait toujours affronté droit dans les yeux. Et elle connaissait les règles du camp, après tout ils les avaient faites tous les deux.

« Hors de question que tu emmènes ma sœur dehors. »

« Très bien ! » Souffla Clarke, exaspérée.

Encore une fois Octavia fut coupée en pleine protestation. Par son frère cette fois.

« Et tu n'y vas pas toi non plus. »

« Ecoutes moi bien Bellamy. Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre. Je n'ai pas à te demander la permission pour quoi que ce soit. J'ai décidé d'aller chercher ces plantes et je vais y aller. Tu ne veux pas qu'Octavia m'accompagne ? Bien. Jasper et Monty peuvent rester aussi si tu le souhaite, mais tu ne m'empêcheras pas de sortir d'ici. Tu ne me demandes pas avant de faire quoi que ce soit. Il en va de même pour moi. »

Le silence s'était fait autour d'eux. Les gens étaient habitués aux prises de bec entre Clarke et Bellamy mais jamais elle ne lui avait parlé comme ça.

Clarke avança vers la porte mais Bellamy lui attrapa le bras pour la retenir. A ce moment seulement elle leva les yeux vers lui et Bellamy souhaita qu'elle ne l'eut jamais fait. Elle l'avait déjà regardé avec colère, avec défi, avec énervement et ces derniers temps avec confiance, amusement et parfois autre chose aussi. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était la première fois qu'elle le regardait avec dégoût. Bellamy lâcha son bras comme brûlé et recula la laissant sortir du camp. Suivie de Monty puis de Jasper qui s'excusa en passant. Octavia se rapprocha de lui et chuchota :

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait Bell' ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait pour qu'elle te regarde comme ça ? »

« J'en sais rien. »

Et c'était vrai, il avait beau chercher, il ne voyait pas. Ils avaient discutés quelques heures avant et tout était normal. Elle était normale. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait pu se passer depuis.

« Je vais essayer de découvrir ce qui lui arrive. » Lui dit Octavia en s'avançant vers la porte.

« Fais attention à toi. » Répliqua Bellamy machinalement toujours perdu dans ses pensées.

Clarke ramassait les fleurs dont elle avait besoin. Sa colère ne se calmait toujours pas. Elle s'insultait mentalement. Comment avait-elle pu croire qu'il se passait quelque chose entre eux ?

Elle n'était pas folle pourtant. Ces derniers temps les choses avaient changées entre eux. Les regards qu'il lui lançait n'étaient pas innocents, tous comme les sourires qu'elle lui faisait en réponse. Leur façon de parler avait changé. Ils se cherchaient, ils… flirtaient bon sang ! Ils flirtaient et lui il couchait avec Raven dès qu'elle disparaissait une journée. Raven. Il fallait que ce soit elle. Déjà avec Finn et maintenant Bellamy. Bordel !

« J'ai dû être une sacrée salope dans une vie antérieure ! Foutu karma. » Pesta Clarke à mi-voix.

« Clarke ? Tu es sûre que ça va ? » Lui demanda Monty.

« Ça va. »

« On dirait pas à te voir. » Tenta-t-il. « Mais c'est vrai qu'on peut mal interpréter ! » Rattrapa-t-il quand elle lui lança un regard noir.

Interpréter ? Avait-elle mal interprété ce qu'il se passait avec Bellamy ? Avait-elle vu des choses qui n'existaient pas. Peut-être était-elle la seule à ressentir ce genre de chose. Alors que lui se comportait simplement comme il le faisait avec tout le monde. Aurait-elle pu se tromper à ce point ? Visiblement oui. Elle poussa un profond soupir avant de se tourner vers Monty.

« On a tout ce qu'il nous faut ? »

« Plus que les algues et ce sera bon. »

« Okay. On va se dépêcher. Je voudrais être rentrée avant la nuit. »

Ils avaient tout trouvé et étaient rentrés alors que la nuit tombait. Bellamy les attendait à la porte et Clarke passa devant lui toujours sans un regard. Il se tourna vers Octavia qui lui expliqua que vu l'humeur de la blonde, elle n'avait pas osé la déranger pour avoir des explications.

Quelques heures plus tard Clarke était en train de manger, assise sur un tronc devant le feu. Un rire la sortie de ses pensées et elle leva la tête. En face d'elle, de l'autre côté du feu Raven, Miller et Bellamy étaient assis et discutaient tous les trois. Visiblement c'était drôle parce que Raven riait franchement, ainsi que Miller. Bellamy, lui, avait les yeux fixés sur Clarke. Raven lui mit un coup d'épaule comme pour le sortir de ses pensées et il se tourna vers elle avec un léger sourire. Clarke laissa échapper un grognement absolument pas féminin.

Octavia qui était assise à côté se tourna vers elle.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Tu étais au courant ? » Elle indiqua Raven et Bellamy d'un coup de tête. Remarquant que la main de la brune s'était posée sur le bras de Bellamy. « Pour eux ? »

Octavia suivit son regard et se mit à rire. Puis se tourna vers Clarke et voyant son air sérieux s'arrêta brusquement.

« Tu déconnes ? Raven et Bellamy ? Mais quand ? »

« Apparemment, quand avec Finn on n'est pas revenu de la partie de chasse ils ont voulu fêter ça. »

« Non. C'est pas possible. »

« Si. J'ai entendu Raven le dire à Finn. »

« Elle a pu lui mentir. »

« Pourquoi ? C'est vrai que ce n'est pas du tout le genre de ton frère de faire ça ! » Ironisa Clarke

Octavia regarda de nouveau vers son frère et le vit jeter un coup d'œil rapide à Clarke avant de retourner à sa conversation. Elle retourna son attention vers son amie.

« C'est pour ça que tu es énervée depuis tout à l'heure ? »

« On a cru qu'on allait mourir Octavia. » Expliqua Clarke. « Finn et moi. J'ai cru qu'il était mort. Et que j'étais la prochaine. Et tout ce que j'arrivais à penser c'est que je devais tenir le temps que quelqu'un vienne me chercher. Parce que si la situation avait été inversée j'aurais été la première à partir à leur secours. Et en même temps je craignais que l'un de vous ne se lance à notre recherche parce qu'il risquait de se faire tuer en voulant nous sauver. C'est pour ça que j'ai tout fait pour m'enfuir. J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire pour ne mettre aucun de vous en danger et venir vous informer au plus vite de ce que les Terriens prévoyaient. Et là j'apprends que non seulement personne n'est venu nous chercher… »

« On y est allé Clarke. » La coupa Octavia.

« Après combien de temps ? »

Octavia ne répondit rien. Elle savait qu'ils avaient fait une erreur. Ils auraient dû partir à leur recherche beaucoup plus tôt. Mais elle-même ne savait pas qu'ils n'étaient pas rentrés. Elle avait aidé à la préparation des rations toute la journée. Et elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi son frère avait autant tardé. Il était 'occupé' ! Elle s'était demandée pourquoi ils étaient partis à leur recherche alors que la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps et que les autres équipes étaient rentrées bien avant. Maintenant c'était plus clair.

« Bref, pendant que je faisais mon possible pour ne pas crever et vous prévenir du danger. Eux ils s'envoyaient en l'air. Et j'estime avoir le droit d'être énervée et de leur en vouloir. »

« Tu veux que je leur pète les rotules ? » Proposa Octavia ne plaisantant qu'à moitié.

Clarke laissa échapper un rire.

« Pas la peine d'en arriver là. Ils en auront besoin pour marcher. Et puis il faudrait que je les soigne. »

« Tu pourrais mettre des orties dans leurs bandages ! »

« Bien que ce soit très tentant je vais refuser ta proposition. »

« Dommage ! »

« Et Octavia ? »

« Oui ? »

« Ne leur dit pas que je sais Ok ? »

« Ça marche. »

Clarke ne put s'empêcher de regarder de nouveau de l'autre côté des flammes et son regard s'assombri en les voyants, la bonne humeur qu'Octavia lui avait fait retrouver disparue aussi vite que son sourire. Bellamy qui regardait encore dans sa direction sembla noter son changement d'humeur. Elle le vit se pencher vers Raven et lui chuchoter quelques mots à l'oreille. La brune tourna son regard vers elle en remuant la tête de gauche à droite. Pas bien difficile de deviner de quoi ils parlaient. Clarke imaginait d'ici leur conversation rien qu'en observant leur gestuelle.

« Tu l'as dit à Clarke qu'on s'était envoyés en l'air comme des lapins alors qu'elle avait été enlevée et manqué de mourir ? »

Bon Ok, son esprit enjolivait peut-être un peu leur conversation !

« Quoi ? Non, pourquoi j'aurais fait ça ? Ça ne la concerne pas. C'est pas comme si tu la draguais depuis trois semaines et qu'elle y répondait plus que favorablement ! Et ce n'est pas du tout une revanche pour ce qu'elle m'a fait. Même si elle ne savait pas que j'existais. »

Finn passa près d'eux et Raven le suivit du regard avant de se pencher de nouveau vers Bellamy.

« Par contre je l'ai dit à Finn. »

Bellamy ouvrit de grands yeux de surprise.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'il me gonflait avec son regard de chien battu et c'est sorti tout seul. »

Bellamy se prit la tête dans les mains avant de montrer Clarke.

« Et tu penses pas que cet abruti a pu lui dire ? Après tout il lui fait les yeux doux et ne supporte pas qu'on s'entende bien. Il a pu lui dire juste pour qu'elle me regarde comme la sous-merde que je suis. »

Clarke décida d'arrêter là son interprétation de leur conversation avant de devenir vraiment vulgaire et préféra aller se coucher.

Sauf que le sommeil ne voulait pas venir. Son esprit plein d'images qu'elle aurait préféré ne jamais imaginer. Et soudain cela fut plus fort qu'elle, elle fondit en larmes.

Le lendemain matin Clarke était dans la navette en train de s'occuper des différentes plantes ramassées la veille quand Bellamy entra.

« Clarke. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » lui répondit-elle sèchement.

A l'évidence, sa crise de larmes n'avait pas diminué sa colère.

« Savoir ce que tu as. »

Bellamy semblait plus qu'agacé par la situation. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait et ça ne lui plaisait pas. La veille encore ils s'entendaient bien, se taquinaient, se lançaient des regards et là plus rien sinon un mur de glace.

« Rien. Tout le monde se prépare et s'ils se bougent un peu on devrait être prêts à temps donc tout va bien. »

« Sérieusement Clarke ? Tu me dis que tout va bien alors que c'est évident que ce n'est pas le cas. Parles moi. » Lui demanda-t-il doucement.

« Tu veux que je te parle ? A toi ? » Clarke ne put s'empêcher de hausser le ton. « Je n'ai rien à te dire Bellamy. Nous avons déjà planifié comment le départ allait se passer alors il n'y a rien dont nous devons discuter. Maintenant laisse-moi, j'ai du boulot. »

Elle le congédiait comme ça. Sans même daigner lever les yeux de ce qu'elle faisait.

« Faudrait voir à descendre un peu de ton piédestal Princesse ! Je te rappelle que je ne reçois pas d'ordre de toi. On n'est plus sur l'Arche ici. Tu ne fais pas ta loi juste en levant le petit doigt ! » Dire qu'il était énervé serait un euphémisme ! Il était totalement hors de lui.

Clarke se tourna vers lui.

« Eh oh ! Qui m'appelle Princesse depuis qu'on est arrivés ? Maintenant, tu seras gentil de laisser la Princesse travailler, ce que je fais est sérieux. Va jouer avec tes soldats et tes armes, je sais que tu adores ça ! » Le ton n'était même plus froid mais glacial. Les regards qu'ils se lançaient carrément meurtriers. Bellamy préféra sortir sinon il allait l'étrangler.

Ils s'ignorèrent le reste de la journée. Passant parfois l'un à côté de l'autre sans se lancer un seul regard. Cette attitude surpris et perturba le camp.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Demanda Fox à Harper.

« On dirait que Papa et Maman se sont encore disputés. »

Clarke entendit cet échange et serra les poings. Depuis quelques temps, certains les appelaient ainsi. Si elle devait parier, Clarke dirait que Jasper et Monty étaient à l'origine de ces surnoms débiles. Cela l'avait amusé et un peu flatté au début mais actuellement ça l'énervait plus qu'autre chose. Elle se tourna vers Fox et Harper.

« Vous pourriez arrêter avec ces surnoms ridicules ? »

Elle n'avait pas dû être très aimable car les deux filles hochèrent la tête sans dire un mot et partirent le plus loin possible d'elle.

Un peu plus tard Bellamy demanda à tout le monde de se rassembler. Il discuta un moment à voix basse avec Miller et Raven avant de se tourner vers les autres. Il ignora savamment le regard de Clarke.

« Bon, vu l'avancement des préparatifs pour le départ, on en a discuté et on a décidé de le repousser d'une journée. Ca nous donnera quand même de l'avance sur les Terriens et on sera sûrs d'être parfaitement prêts. »

Clarke se retrouva de nouveau incapable de bouger. 'On en a discuté', 'on a décidé'… Mais qui ça 'on' ? Ils ne s'étaient pas vraiment parlé depuis la veille. En voyant Bellamy se tourner à nouveau vers Raven elle comprit qui était le 'on'. Elle serra les poings alors que plusieurs personnes la regardaient, surpris qu'elle ne soit pas à côté de Bellamy comme d'habitude dans ce genre de situations. Les autres commencèrent à bouger pour retourner à leurs occupations mais Clarke ne pouvait pas. Elle tremblait littéralement de rage. Finalement elle prit sur elle et reparti vers la navette. Une fois seule à l'intérieur elle évacua sa colère en donnant un grand coup de pied dans un mur puis étouffa le cri de douleur qui suivit juste après. Elle essaya de retourner à ses plantes mais était incapable de réfléchir convenablement. Elle sortit et avança à grands pas vers sa tente. L'esprit ailleurs elle rentra dans quelqu'un. Qui s'avéra être Bellamy.

« Regardes où tu vas Princesse. »

Les mots qui, il y a quelques jours seulement auraient été dits avec humour et affection, étaient aujourd'hui prononcés avec le plus de venin possible dans la voix. Clarke leva la tête vers lui.

« Je t'emmerdes Blake. »

Puis elle se décala et continua d'avancer sans plus lui prêter attention. C'est là qu'elle entendit Monty.

« Papa et Maman se font toujours la tête ! »

« Arrêtez avec ces putains de surnoms ! » S'exclama Clarke.

Monty et Jasper la regardèrent choqués par son éclat de colère. Clarke avança vers sa tente.

« En plus, papa a trouvé une nouvelle maman. » Marmonna-t-elle avant de s'engouffrer dans sa tente et de se jeter sur son lit.

Octavia n'avait pas manqué les mots de Clarke et compris enfin le cœur du problème. Elle se rua dans la tente de son frère qu'elle trouva seul.

« Tu n'es qu'un abruti ! » Attaqua-t-elle directement.

« Merci O'. Tes mots d'affection me touchent toujours autant ! » Lui rétorqua Bellamy.

« Je ne plaisante pas Bell'. Tu as merdé. Et royalement en plus. » Elle s'arrêta une seconde pour apprécier son jeu de mots involontaire 'royalement, Princesse… bref'.

« J'arrive pas à croire que t'ais couché avec Raven. »

Bellamy se tourna brusquement vers elle.

« Comment tu le sais ? Qui te l'a dit ? C'est Spacewalker c'est ça ? Je vais lui refaire le portrait à celui-là. »

« On s'en fout Bellamy. Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Mais enfin, tu pensais à quoi ? Ou plus exactement, tu pensais avec quoi ? Parce que visiblement ce n'était pas ton cerveau. »

« Je ne veux pas parler de ça avec toi Octavia. Sérieusement, c'est juste perturbant. » Une grimace apparut sur son visage à cette idée.

« Oh c'est perturbant d'en parler avec moi ? Eh bien considère ça comme un entraînement parce que ça risque de l'être encore plus avec Clarke. »

Bellamy resta silencieux un moment.

« Pourquoi je devrais en parler avec Clarke. Elle n'a pas à le savoir. »

« Et à ton avis gros malin, qui me l'a dit ? Tu crois qu'elle est d'une humeur de chien sans raison ? C'est à cause de toi tout ça. A cause de toi qu'il y a une ambiance pourrie dans ce camp en ce moment. Votre guerre froide perturbe tout le monde. Presque plus que l'attaque des Terriens ! Alors tu vas me dire pourquoi tu as jugé utile de sauter Raven. »

« Tu es vulgaire ! »

« Excuses-moi, tu préfères que je dise que vous avez fait l'amour ? Sérieusement Bellamy ! » Pesta Octavia exaspérée.

Bellamy resta silencieux un instant, perdu dans ses pensées avant de reprendre la parole d'une voix à peine audible.

« Elle est au courant alors. »

Son ton sembla adoucir Octavia qui lui répondit plus calmement.

« Oui et ça ne lui a pas plu. Je ne comprends pas Bell'. Il faut que tu m'expliques parce que je suis perdue là. Je croyais que toi et Clarke… Enfin, je pensais qu'il se passait quelque chose entre vous. J'ai vu comment tu la regardais, je croyais qu'elle te plaisait, tu vois, plus que les autres et que peut-être tu voulais… Tu vois quoi. » Octavia hésitait, bafouillait et elle n'aimait pas ça. Et le regard vide de son frère ne l'aidait pas. Avait-elle mal interprété ce qu'il se passait entre lui et Clarke ? Voyant qu'il n'avait pas l'air décidé à lui répondre elle reprit.

« J'avais torts ? Apparemment oui. » Toujours aucune réponse. Très bien, elle allait finir par le faire réagir. « Tu vois, depuis quelques temps je trouvais que tu avais changé. Tu redevenais enfin le grand frère que j'avais toujours connu. Celui qui prenait soin des autres, qui s'inquiétait pour les gens auxquels il tient. Mais apparemment je me suis trompée. Tu es toujours ce connard arrogant et égoïste qui ne pense qu'à se taper un maximum de nanas. Je suis déçue, parce que ce type-là je ne l'aime pas. »

« J'ai déconné Ok ! » S'exclama Bellamy. « Je le sais. J'ai bien compris. J'ai déconné et je ne peux pas changer ça. »

« Mais pourquoi bordel ? Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? »

« Parce que Raven est venue me voir en me disant que Clarke et l'autre abruti étaient restés seuls dans les bois. »

« Et ? » Demanda Octavia qui ne voyait pas le rapport. Puis elle remarqua le regard blessé de son frère. « Bon sang Bellamy, vous avez vraiment cru ça ? Mais vous êtes cons ou quoi ? »

« Tu es vraiment vulgaire Octavia. C'est ça qu'on vous apprend dans la Skybox ? »

Octavia ne se laissa pas distraire.

« Pour Finn je ne sais pas, mais tu crois franchement que Clarke aurait pu faire ça ? »

« Elle l'a déjà fait. » Contra-t-il.

« Oui. Quand elle pensait que Finn était célibataire et que tu n'étais qu'un connard égoïste. Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, les choses ont changé depuis. Clarke n'aurait jamais fait ça. Déjà parce qu'elle n'a pas pardonné à Finn et ensuite à cause de toi. Parce que, et va comprendre pourquoi, tu lui plaît. »

Bellamy la regarda surpris.

« Enfin Bell', ne fait pas l'étonné s'il te plaît. Il se passait quelque chose entre vous. C'était flagrant. Pourquoi tu crois que j'ai commencé à vous appeler Papa et Maman ? »

« C'est toi ? » Bellamy était choqué. « Je croyais que c'était Monty et Jasper. »

« Là n'est pas la question. Tu vas ramer grand-frère. Tu vas ramer mais tu vas aller arranger les choses parce que vous êtes en train de nous rendre dingues et on n'a pas besoin de ça en ce moment. Clarke n'a pas pardonné à Finn. J'espère qu'elle pourra te pardonner à toi. On a besoin de vous deux pour que le camp fonctionne. Et de vous deux en bons termes. En plus, je veux que tu sois heureux Bellamy. Et Clarke, elle te rend heureux alors arranges ça. »

Octavia sortit de la tente de son frère et se dirigea vers la sienne qu'elle partageait avec Clarke. Voyant que celle-ci n'avait toujours pas l'air calmée elle préféra s'éloigner de la furie et rejoignit Jasper et Monty près du feu. De cet endroit elle avait une bonne vue sur sa tente et celle de son frère mais rien ne bougea. Jusqu'au soir, où Bellamy sortit pour manger et se rua dans sa tente dès qu'il vit Clarke sortir de la sienne. Les jeunes se regardèrent, quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas entre leurs deux leaders. Clarke suivit Raven des yeux alors que celle-ci rejoignait Bellamy dans sa tente. Elle reposa ce qu'elle était en train de manger et annonça qu'elle allait se coucher. Octavia souffla bruyamment en tapant du pied. C'était mal parti.

Le lendemain Clarke se réveilla tôt et fila immédiatement dans la navette terminer de préparer le départ. La colère ce matin avait laissé place à la tristesse et à une grande lassitude. Entre deux crises de larmes cette nuit elle avait réalisé qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir indéfiniment. Après tout, ils n'étaient rien l'un pour l'autre, juste des co-leaders. Il ne lui avait rien promis et ce n'était pas sa faute si elle avait mal interprété ses actions et avait commencé à développer certains sentiments à son égard. Elle devait se reprendre et essayer d'oublier ce qu'elle ressentait afin de pouvoir diriger le camp efficacement comme ils le faisaient avant.

Ses mains s'activaient machinalement, découpant des bandages dans de vieux tee-shirt. Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par un raclement de gorge qui la fit se retourner vers la porte.

« Bellamy. » Dit-elle sans émotions.

« Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle. » Lui dit-il calmement.

« J'ai rien à te dire. » Dit-elle d'une voix lasse en retournant à ses bandages.

« Alors tu vas juste m'écouter. » Il s'avança vers elle.

Elle ne répondit pas et continua ses découpages.

« Il faut que je te parle de ce qu'il s'est passé avec Raven. »

Clarke releva la tête vers lui, choquée.

« Hors de question. »

Elle le contourna pour sortir. Il lui fallait de l'air. Elle étouffait. Et elle devait mettre de la distance entre eux, un maximum de distance. Mais il ne la laissa pas faire, il lui attrapa le bras et contourna la navette sans la lâcher malgré ses protestations. Un fois derrière, à l'abri des regards et oreilles indiscrètes, il la lâcha. Clarke s'appuya contre la navette et croisa les bras.

« Très bien, vu que je n'ai pas le choix apparemment, parle et ensuite fous-moi la paix. »

Bellamy se posta en face d'elle.

« Clarke, s'il te plait, tu ne m'aides pas là ! »

« Je ne t'aides pas ? Est-ce que tu te fous de ma gueule ? » Cria-t-elle.

Bellamy grimaça. Ok, il s'était mal exprimé, mais il voulait juste qu'elle lui laisse l'opportunité de s'expliquer.

Sauf que visiblement pour quelqu'un qui n'avait rien à lui dire deux minutes avant, elle parlait beaucoup. Enfin, l'engueulait serait plus précis.

« Bordel Bellamy, tu crois franchement que j'ai envie de t'entendre parler de ça ? »

Le regard blessé qu'elle leva vers lui fut comme une gifle.

« Ecoutes Clarke… »

Elle le coupa.

« Tu vois, j'étais avec les Terriens, je pensais que Finn était mort, je pensais que j'allais mourir et là, ce type m'a dit qu'ils allaient attaquer le camp et la seule chose à laquelle je pensais c'est que je devais vous prévenir. Que je devais te prévenir. Parce que tu saurais quoi faire, tu saurais comment nous protéger. »

« Clarke… »

Mais il fut coupé une fois de plus.

« Je l'ai tué. » dit-elle d'une voix qui ne trahissait aucune émotion.

Bellamy la regarda, surpris. Elle n'avait parlé de ça à personne.

« Et je me suis enfuie. Pour vous retrouver. Parce que je pensais bêtement que vous seriez à notre recherche. Parce que je serais partie à votre recherche. Finn aussi. Mais visiblement on est les seuls abrutis ici à penser que la vie des autres en vaut la peine. Je croyais que j'en valais la peine mais apparemment ce n'est pas le cas. » Elle réfléchit un instant puis repris la voix lasse.

« Et c'est Ok tu sais. J'ai compris. Octavia est la seule personne qui a vraiment de l'importance pour toi. J'ai compris. J'ai cru pendant un moment que peut-être tu… » Elle hésita puis repris cherchant ses mots. « Mais je me suis trompée et j'ai vraiment été trop conne encore une fois. Et puis merde ! » Elle avait réussi à rester calme jusque-là mais l'énervement reprit le dessus.

« Je t'en veux Bellamy. Et j'en veux à Raven parce que vous nous avez abandonné. Vous nous auriez laissés crever, parce que vous aviez mieux à faire. C'est sûr que tirer son coup c'est plus important que la vie de quelqu'un. »

« Tu as fini ? »

« Va te faire foutre Bellamy. » Fut sa réponse.

« Il faudrait vraiment faire quelque chose avec cette vulgarité constante dans le camp ! » Marmonna-t-il avant de reprendre plus fort. « Je peux en placer une maintenant ? »

Clarke ne lui répondit pas mais fit un mouvement de la main pour lui indiquer de continuer.

« Ecoutes, on a fait une connerie. J'en suis conscient, Raven en est consciente, bon sang, tous ceux qui sont au courant en sont conscients. Mais on ne peut pas revenir en arrière, tout ce que je peux faire c'est t'expliquer comment c'est arrivé. »

« Oh non ! Certainement pas. Je n'ai aucune envie d'en savoir plus. Et puis ça doit pas être bien compliqué. Laisse-moi deviner, tous les deux dans ta tente en train de parler poudre à canon ou un truc du genre et hop ! Tiens, si je me tapais Raven pendant que Clarke et Finn sont en train de crever ? »

« Tu peux me laisser parler ? »

Clarke ferma la bouche et croisa les bras le regard noir.

« Ca ne s'est pas passé comme ça. Raven est venue me voir, pour me dire que vous n'étiez pas rentrés et qu'elle voulait passer à autre chose. »

« Je ne comprends pas. »

« Elle n'avait connu que Finn dans sa vie et elle voulait passer à autre chose. » Tenta de clarifier Bellamy.

« Merci, ça j'avais compris. Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi alors qu'à l'évidence vous étiez au courant qu'on avait disparu vous avez préféré vous envoyer en l'air plutôt que de nous chercher ? »

« Clarke vous aviez disparu tous les deux dans la forêt. »

« Myles était avec nous. »

« Ca, on ne le savait pas. »

« Et même, enfin, tu devais bien te douter que quelque chose n'allait pas ? »

« Non. » Souffla-t-il.

« Mais enfin… » Clarke examina Bellamy essayant de comprendre pourquoi il n'était pas parti la chercher, pourquoi Raven avait décidé subitement de passer à autre chose en découvrant qu'ils n'étaient pas là. Et soudain cela fut clair et la colère revint.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu as cru abruti ? Qu'on se faisait une soirée en amoureux sous les étoiles ? »

Le voyant éviter son regard elle comprit que c'était tout à fait ça.

« Bordel Bellamy ! Je pensais que tu me connaissais mieux que ça. Tu crois que j'aurais pu faire ça ? Mais bon sang, c'est Finn ! »

« Oui justement. Finn. » Objecta Bellamy avec mépris. « Finn qui est dingue de toi. Finn qui t'as plu au bout de même pas 20 minutes sur Terre. Le mec avec qui tu t'es envoyée en l'air. Alors excuse-moi d'avoir supposé que maintenant qu'il était de nouveau disponible tu pouvais vouloir recommencer ça. »

« Parce que tu crois que j'en ai envie ? Tu crois que j'ai pu lui pardonné de m'avoir prise pour une conne et d'avoir fait de moi la briseuse de couple ? Et quand bien même je lui aurais pardonné, je croyais que tous les deux on avait… »

Elle s'interrompit mais Bellamy ne répondit pas, attendant la suite.

« Laisse tomber, apparemment j'ai imaginé des trucs. »

Elle commença à se tourner pour partir quand Bellamy la rattrapa par le poignet et la ramena vers lui.

« Qu'on avait quoi Princesse ? » Lui demanda-t-il avec un léger sourire.

« Rien. C'était des conneries. »

« Je ne crois pas non. Pourquoi tu crois que j'ai couché avec Raven ? »

« Parce qu'elle est super canon ? Et que moi-même je me la taperais bien ! » Proposa Clarke.

Bellamy resta silencieux un instant, le temps d'enlever les images de Raven et Clarke nues ensembles de son esprit.

« Parce que t'imaginer avec Spacewalker ça me tuait littéralement. Raven est arrivée si sûre d'elle en disant que vous n'aviez pas perdu de temps pour remettre le couvert. J'ai cru que j'avais pris mes désirs pour la réalité. J'ai pensé que j'étais trop con d'avoir cru que peut-être tu aurais pu t'intéresser à moi. Que peut-être on aurait pu être quelque chose tous les deux. Je me suis dit que j'avais imaginé tout ça. Et ce que Raven me proposait me rappelais juste que je ne suis pas le genre de mec que les filles veulent pour plus d'une nuit. Que je ne suis pas le genre de mec que tu voudrais. » Sa dernière phrase n'était qu'un murmure mais Clarke l'entendit et sa colère retomba d'un coup.

« Tu es vraiment stupide. » Lui dit-elle doucement. « Le dernier mec que j'ai laissé s'approcher de moi m'a prise pour une conne. Et pourtant je croyais que c'était quelqu'un de bien. Tu sais, le genre de mec que tu n'hésites pas à présenter à tes parents. Toi au contraire tu semblais l'opposé de ça. Mais tu n'es pas comme ça. Je te voulais toi, Bellamy. Vraiment. Et j'aurais été fière de te présenter à mon père parce que je pense que tu lui aurais plu. Tu prends soin des gens auxquels tu tiens. Mais tu as une très mauvaise opinion de toi-même et cela te pousse à faire des mauvais choix. Mais… je te voulais. Toi. »

« Et j'imagine que maintenant j'ai tout foutu en l'air. »

« Oui. »

Bellamy soupira de dépit mais Clarke reprit.

« Au moins cette fois j'ai appris pour Raven avant qu'on couche ensemble. » Dit-elle dans une tentative d'humour un peu raté mais qui pris Bellamy totalement par surprise. Elle continua.

« Ecoutes Bellamy, je ne te dis pas que ça ne me dérange pas. Je ne te dis pas que ce n'est pas douloureux. Mais après tout, toi et moi on ne s'était rien promis. Il n'y avait même pas de toi et moi à ce moment-là. »

Bellamy se rapprocha d'elle, encouragé par ses paroles.

« Et maintenant ? »

« J'en sais rien. » Lui répondit-elle dans un soupir.

Il comprit qu'il allait la perdre s'il ne faisait rien. Il lui prit les mains.

« Je veux être avec toi Clarke. Et je sais que j'ai déconné mais je veux te prouver que tu peux me faire confiance et que je peux être celui qu'il te faut. Laisse-moi une chance. »

Le silence qui suivit lui sembla durer une éternité avant qu'elle ne murmure un simple mot.

« D'accord. »

Toute tension disparut du corps de Bellamy alors qu'un sourire apparaissait sur son visage. Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa doucement. Au début. Bien vite le baiser devint plus passionné. Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille, ses mains à elle trouvèrent leur place autour de son cou et leurs corps s'emboitèrent à la perfection. Ils se séparèrent, à bout de souffle et restèrent front contre front un moment.

« Et maintenant ? » Demanda Clarke.

« Maintenant ? » Un sourire coquin apparut sur son visage. « Il me semble que tu as mentionné qu'on allait coucher ensemble et ça me parait être un super programme là tout de suite ! »

Clarke se mit à rire alors qu'il lui prenait la main et l'emmenait vers les tentes.

« Ma tente est plus près. Et puis il est hors de question que je mette un pied dans ta garçonnière ! »

Bellamy rit puis bifurqua en direction de la tente de Clarke.

« Ou alors je pourrais brûler les draps. » Réfléchit cette dernière à voix haute.

« On pourra y réfléchir plus tard tu crois pas ? De toute façon, demain on ne sera plus là. »

Arrivé devant l'entrée de la tente Bellamy se retourna vers elle, prit son visage dans ses mains et l'embrassa brièvement.

« Et puis j'ai un programme bien plus passionnant à l'esprit, quoi que tout aussi chaud ! » Dit-il en haussant les sourcils de façon suggestive.

Clarke rit alors qu'elle le poussait à l'intérieur.

Aucun d'eux n'avait prêté attention à ce qu'il se passait autour d'eux. Si cela avait été le cas, ils auraient remarqué que tous les jeunes du camp avaient arrêté ce qu'ils faisaient pour les regarder.

Jasper échangea un bref regard avec Monty et Octavia puis se tourna vers les autres et cria :

« Papa et Maman se sont réconciliés ! »

* * *

Voilà pour cette histoire. Merci de m'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.

Alors, juste pour info, le petit délire sur Bellamy qui râle parce que les jeunes sont vulgaires ça m'est venu parce que pendant que j'écrivais cette histoire je m'étais motivée à regarder la saison 1 en VF et je les ai trouvés super vulgaires comparé à la VO !

Sinon, je me bats avec ce site pour la présentation. Si il y en a qui ont une solution pour séparer les paragraphes, tout conseil sera le bienvenu !

* * *

Pour finir, je voulais remercier celles (ceux ?) qui m'ont laissé des commentaires sur ma précédente histoire :

Lauh : Merci beaucoup mais non, pas de suite prévue.

EspritLutin: Ravie de t'avoir autant plu. Pas de suite prévue non, mais dans ma prochaine histoire il y aura plusieurs paris stupides qui devraient te plaire !

Bellarke-Princesse : Parfaits ? (Je rougis à mort là !) Merci, j'espère que celle-là te plaira aussi même si le style est différent.

Miny-Rose : Je suis bien contente que tu ais aimé. C'est un peu le but quand on écrit je pense, de permettre à ceux qui lisent de passer un bon moment alors merci de m'avoir lu et de m'avoir dit que mon objectif était atteint !

Athenaa : Merci beaucoup. Ca fait plaisir.

Audrey : Un mot : MERCI !


End file.
